tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Wiki
Welcome to the Tales of Series, ''the Tales of Wikia Here is the new Tales of wiki! This wiki will contain information from various games of the 'Tales series (known as the "Tales of" series in Japan). We will use both listings of the original Japanese script and the localised English translation for all pages. It will feature a variety of information based on the games themselves, characters, plots, quotes, battle style, techniques or artes, titles and all locales in the games which will further help to expand this wiki, as well as being able to add external links for music sound tracks (from official soundtrack discs), character and gameplay videos. Of course, anyone is free to join like any other wiki. Here, we try to create a new Tales wiki! I am happy for the users to use this domain to enhance the knowledge of rusty, old Tales fans who are getting back into the series or just for the newcomers who want to learn more! Not for plagiarism! A Formatting Guide will notbe created until further pages are created, so that users contributing to this wiki are familiar with how pages are to be laid out to achieve an organised quality, which is pleasing to the eye and easy to decipher. You are free to create pages as soon as you join. Any problems, try leaving a message here on my talk page. *'''The wiki is not spoiler-free. Sorry for any typos, I am sure there are to be many more encounters with them. Thank you! Titles Game titles from the series franchise will be placed on the home page (which is here) with links leading to a new page. There will be a few different categories; games being placed in either Mothership Titles or Spin-off (also known as Escort Titles in Japan). Animations, Books, Comics, Anthologies, Drama CDs and any other form of media will be placed under Media. Official applications and mobile games created by the series' developers will be listed under Mobile. Terminology Unique terminology is used when referring to games within the series. In 2007, Yoshizumi announced two classes of Tales games, "Mothership Titles" and "Escort Titles". "Mothership" essentially means "Main series", where as "Escort" essentially means "Spinoff". One of the recurring differences between the two game types internally is that "Escort" titles don't supply inspiration for main entries in the series, but draw the most popular elements from them. The games are also frequently given what is called a "Characteristic Genre Name", which is essentially a short subtitle or phrase that outlines the game's overall theme. The main reason for this, as stated by Yoshizumi, was that the series was not seen as a role-playing series by the development team, but rather "Character Playing Game", with the player learning about the game's characters and watching them grow rather than using them as avatars: the genre names are meant to distinguish them from other role-playing games. The terms, however, are largely removed from the English localized versions. There are also terms that are used in remakes or ports of games: "R" stands for "remake" or "Re-imagination" (as in Hearts R), while "F" in Graces f stood for "future", in reference to the game's extra story content. | Give us a hand! We need your help! This wiki does not have enough pages or enough users for that matter. Help us, by creating new pages, linking information, adding images to the media portal or anything else in any way you can. If you think a protected page needs re-editing or a certain something needs modifying then ask one of the admins of this wiki. You can also suggest design layouts or draft a display of your own and showcase it to us for approval. Arte, Equipment, Title and Location pages will be created after Main Title, Escort and Spin-off Title pages and Main protagonist are created or completed. Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Titles Category:Main Title|}